


A pirate hooked on pain and a Prince hoping to help

by Bored_Insomniac



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depressed Hook, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Insomniac/pseuds/Bored_Insomniac
Summary: Hook:He hates life, lives on his boat in Storybrooke, alone. He's depressed and riddled with anxieties and insecurities so he self harms to cope. He has a lot of suicidal thoughts and could possibly attempt at any time.Charming:He has a wonderful daughter, Emma Swan, who he has reunited with after the curse broke. Sadly his relationship with Snow didn't work out, but he doesn't mind, and they are still best friends.What happens when Charming notices hook is... different?He's drinking earlier in the day, walking around like a lost soul and is constantly wearing that black leather jacket despite the heat (that is obviously effecting him a lot)Before you jump the gun and comment saying that I am making fun or don't understand how depressed people feel, or how I know nothing of self harm or suicidal thoughts and coming close to attempting, take a moment. Because I do, I've lived that. Scratch that. I currently live it. I've done it multiple times, it being self harm and almost ending it all. So just don't, please.





	1. introduction

Hook:  
He hates life, lives on his boat in Storybrooke, alone. He's depressed and riddled with anxieties and insecurities so he self harms to cope. He has a lot of suicidal thoughts and could possibly attempt at any time.   
Charming:  
He has a wonderful daughter, Emma Swan, who he has reunited with after the curse broke. Sadly his relationship with Snow didn't work out, but he doesn't mind, and they are still best friends.  
What happens when Charming notices hook is... different?  
He's drinking earlier in the day, walking around like a lost soul and is constantly wearing that black leather jacket despite the heat (that is obviously effecting him a lot)

 

Before you jump the gun and comment saying that I am making fun or don't understand how depressed people feel, or how I know nothing of self harm or suicidal thoughts and coming close to attempting, take a moment. Because I do, I've lived that. Scratch that. I currently live it. I've done it multiple times, it being self harm and almost ending it all. So just don't, please.


	2. 1

[HOOKS POV]  
I woke up.  
Well I say woke up. What I really mean is I stopped laying down.  
I swing my legs around and stood up.   
"Ugh... life" I sighed and walked to the bathroom.  
I grabbed the bandages from a cabinet and removed the ones from the previous day.  
I looked at the artwork of scars over my arms.  
'How do I do it on both arms?' I hear you ask  
Well I'm called Captain Hook for a reason and that hook's pretty damn sharp.  
I rewrap my arms and get changed.   
I need to get to work at the station with David.  
I put my jacket on and make sure I have everything on me.  
No rum because no drinking on the job? Check  
Wallet? Check  
Phone thingy? Check  
Keys? Check  
Badge? Check  
Little black pouch filled with my blades? Check  
Right. I head out and get on the docks. I make my way to the station, wow it's extra sunny today, eh?  
I walk through the doors to see David sat at his desk.  
"Hey hook" he says  
"Hey mate" I say   
"Oh, by the way, the air conditioning is broken so it'll be hotter in hear today and that's without the blazing sun" he smiled  
Oh god...  
"When will it be fixed?" I ask, plastering a smile on my face  
"Well it's Monday today... so on Friday" he says  
"Right, thanks" I nod and sat down  
-9:00am-  
Ugh it's so hot in here... but I can't take off my jacket because he'll question the bandages.  
-10:00am-  
Emma came buy, she gave me a quick hi before asking David if they could talk in private for a moment.  
"You guys stay here, I need the bathroom anyways" I say " just let me know when I'm alright to come back"  
I walk out and went to the bathroom.  
I took off my jacket and stared at the bandages that go from my wrists to just under my elbow.  
I make a few cuts with my hook on my upper arm, I watch the blood collect and run down.  
I hear a knock  
"You're good now hook" Emma says  
I put toilet paper over the cuts for now and shove my jacket on before flushing the chain and walking out.  
"Bye Emma" David smiled  
"Bye dad" Emma says and leaves  
'Goodbye to you too Emma' I thought and sat back down  
-1:00pm-  
Snow dropped by to give David some lunch that she picked up from grannies.   
She gave him a friendly hug and left  
-3:00 pm-  
It's lunch break.  
David starts eating and I continue working .  
"Hey hook?" He says  
"Yeah mate?" I respond looking up at him  
"Aren't you gonna eat your lunch?" He asks  
"I didn't bring one" I say   
"Why not?"   
"Not hungry" I lied, truth is I'm very insecure.  
He looked worried for a moment before going back to eating  
Wait worried? As if anyone would worry about me.  
I ignore the tight pains in my stomach as I get the scent of davids lunch.  
I winced slightly but then quickly hide it  
-time to go-  
Work has ended so I head to the closest thing that makes me happy, well, numb.  
Alcohol.  
I go to the store and buy a bottle of whiskey before heading to the docks, best friend in hand.  
I sit at the docks, legs dangling over the water, and began drinking from the bottle.


	3. 2

[DAVIDS POV]  
I can't stop thinking about lunch earlier.  
Does hook ever eat lunch?  
When I do eat at the station, I never see Hook eat anything.  
He doesn't even go to grannies for some food with me, then again I don't invite him....  
Ugh I'm a piece of shit huh?  
I'm about to head home when I see a figure sat on the docks, holding a bottle.  
Is that hook?  
I walk over to him   
"Hook? Are you alright?" I ask  
He turns around and gets up  
"Heeeeeya charming" he smiled drunkenly  
I take the bottle off of him, he's drank 3/4 of whiskey.  
3/4.  
"Gimme back... its mine" he says reaching for it  
I hold the bottle behind me at arms length  
"No, hook, you're already drunk enough" I say sternly  
He leans forward even more, to the point where he's leaning on me, trying to grab his bottle.  
His chin was resting on my shoulder and he leaned on me, reaching his arms as much as possible.  
"Pleeeeeaaaase. I need to feel numb" he says  
I froze in shock  
'Wait what?'  
He used my shock as advantage as he grabbed the bottle and backed up ,stumbling quickly  
He began swaying back and forth, making his way to the edge of the peir part of the docks.  
He was about to fall back when I ran and grabbed his jacket, yanking him forward and into me.  
We landed with an thud on the wooden planks.  
He started giggling as he struggled to get up.  
I stood and pulled him up.  
I started taking him to the Jolly Roger.  
"C'mon hook, you gotta sleep man" I sigh"where's your room?"  
He points me in the direction of his room and I drag him along with me.  
I lay him on his bed and turned to walk off when I felt a hand grab my sleeve  
"Please don't leave" he pleads "I hate being lonely...."  
His bright blue eyes showed pure sadness...   
"Fine but only until you go to sleep" I say  
He smiled hopefully and nodded as he took off his hook  
I walked over to the other side of hooks bed and sat down, to give hook as much space as he needed, after all he'd probably just spread out all over the place  
Hooks eyes started to close and he turned on his side before going into the fetal position.  
Huh... never imagined Hook curled up like that...  
I was about to get up when I felt Hook hug my arm tightly.  
I began to feel tired and started to fall asleep  
I took one last look at a sleepy, drunken hook before completely falling asleep.  
'Somethings wrong with hook and I'm gonna figure out what.' I thought as my dreams took me with open arms


	4. 3

Hooks POV  
I woke up.  
I actually woke up this time.  
I slowly open my eyes to be met with someone that's not my room...  
I glance up to see David, he's hugging me close to him.  
What happened last night....  
Then it all came back to me  
Oh god... what have I done... I may have just ruined the closest thing I have to a friendship here besides swan who basically pitied me from the start.  
I start to feel David waking up so , like the chicken shit that I am, pretend to be asleep.  
I feel him stare at me for a few moments before nudging me 'awake'  
"Hm?" I mutter and 'get up'  
"David!? Why are you in my bed... sleeping next to me?" I ask, seeing if he'll tell me or not  
And he does  
He tells me everything that happened  
He's so honest and kind and handsome....  
Wait...  
Handsome? When was that a thing....  
"I..I'm sorry for burdening you" I apologise   
"It's alright hook, I just looked after you you weren't very stable" he replies. Ah there's the kind I was on about.  
"I know but I'd like to make it up to you, you can stop by anytime for a drink or something" I offered  
"Thanks hook" he smiled. And there's the handome...  
Shit.   
He is handome huh...?  
"We should probably head to work" he says, snapping me out of my daze  
"Yeah.. yeah" I nod  
-we get to work-  
"How come you don't have a hangover?" He asks me  
I drink my problems away a lot and I'm used to it  
"Oh, well drinking is a good part of being a pirate" I smirk   
"Fair point, captain" he laughs


	5. 4

Davids POV  
I was sat at my desk, thinking over last night.  
'I need to feel numb'  
'Please don't go...'  
'I hate being lonely'  
His words echoed in my mind and the pain in his eyes were forever burned into my mind  
I tried to remember the last time I saw Hook sat a proper meal and I can't...  
I texted snow to drop off lunch for Hook and I  
I don't know why but I have to make sure he's alright.  
I would hate to see the pain in his beautiful blue eyes again or- what beutiful blue eyes!?  
Where'd that come from!?  
Anyways...  
I take my jacket off and put it on the back of my chair  
How can Hook stand this heat in black leather!?  
BLACK AND LEATHER  
Wow Hes sweating aswell  
"Hook you look like you're gonna explode from the heat, take your jacket off"  
"No thank you I'm fine" he says quickly, avoiding eye contact  
That's odd...  
Maybe I should take that drink offer tonight, and he didn't say I had to call in advance.


	6. 5

I was sat at my desk, it was just before lunch break and Snow dropped by again for David and dropped some food off  
She talked with him and left once again  
It was now our lunch  
Well davids lunch   
I was working again when David strikes up conversation  
"Hey hook" he says  
"What?" I say  
"Snow got extra and I'm not gonna eat it so here" he says and hands me some lunch  
"No, I'm alright" I say  
"Please?" He asks  
If I don't accept then I look like more of an asshole...  
"Fine then"I say and accept it  
He smiled and went to his food  
I started eating slowly  
My mind was telling me to stop listening to my stomach   
But my stomach was telling me to stop listening to my mind  
Let's just say my stomach won that round

-end of the day-

I went to the store and bought another bottle of Whiskey and walked to my ship.  
I took my jacket off and put it on the back of a chair in the kitchen area.   
I went to the counter and pulled down a glass, placing it next to the whiskey.  
"I hope you're getting another one for me" I hear someone say behind me  
I turn around quickly to see David  
My cheeks go red and I hide my arms behind my back  
"Erm hey mate " I say "I didn't know you were coming over"  
"I thought I'd take your offer on that drink and you never said to call in advance" he says  
Fuck.  
"Oh erm y...yeah" I stuttered out  
"Hook?"  
"Yeah mate?"   
"What happened to your arms...?" He asks  
"N..nothing.." I breathed out and looked away  
I heard him step closer  
I felt him pull my arms out from behind my back and he went to unwrap them  
I moved back more, leaning in the counter  
"Don't" I say and he stops unwrapping them  
"Hook, what happened.?" He asks "did you get attacked or something? Fall?"  
"It's none of your concern." I sigh  
"If it's none of my concern don't wear your jacket tomorrow" he says smugly  
My thoughts start racing  
'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do i d-'  
"fine then" I say  
' WHY DID YOU SAY THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!?' My head screamed at me  
"Anyways id like that drink" he smiled  
I pour him a drink and grab the bottle, walking back to the table  
"Are you going to get a glass to?" He asks  
"Nope." I say and take a drink from the bottle  
"Hook are you okay?" David asks  
"Perfectly fine." I say   
"Sure you are" he says unconvinced "but you do know you have lots of friends to help and support you, right?"  
Maybe it was the alcohol talking or the fact that I had nothing left to lose anymore but I couldn't stop the words  
"Don't lie to me David... name my friends. Go for it." I say  
"You have Emma"  
"I'm not Emma's friend, I'm a project she's trying to fix and make good again" I sigh  
"You have snow"  
"Snow befriends practically everyone" I say, taking another drink  
"You've got me." He says  
"we both know you don't like me..." I say looking down   
"Where did you get that idea?" He asks, confused  
"Oh y'know juts a general vibe and the fact that you've told me countless times" I say  
"Well I was just worried about my family's safety because you were-"  
"What? A villain? A monster? A good for nothing pirate?" I cut in, my voice cracking halfway through  
"Because you were a leader who I thought was going to replace me" he says "is that what you really think of yourself Hook?"  
"I'm going to say no even though we both know that's a massive lie because after all my life the only people that have ever cared for me died in my arms..." I say looking up  
"Hook I'm sorry..." he says "if you ever need someone, talk to me."  
He finished his drink and got up. He began walking off before turning around to face me.  
"The only people who have ever cared for you aren't all dead y'know... Emma,snow and I are still here" he smiled "oh and no jacket tomorrow, I'm gonna take it so you're not tempted"  
He grabs my jacket and walks off.

I sit there and stare at the now empty doorway.  
I'm depressed, emotionless, jacket-less but not rum-less  
I drank and drank until sleep hit me  
I fell asleep at my kitchen table, bottle in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Davids POV  
I was sat at work again. Its Wednesday.  
Hook is without jacket and is gonna be walking in with his arms on show. Is this cruel? Probably but he won't tell me what's happened to him so this is what's happening.  
I hear footsteps and look up to see Hook walking in, looking self conscious.  
But hey, his arms are on show.  
I note that the bandages have now extended to his hand, his palm is covered and the rest of his hand was on show.  
He sat down at his desk  
"Mate... why are you making me do this....?" He asks  
"You said it was nothing so why hide it" I respond.  
Gold walks in.  
"I noticed Hook is bandaged up, why is that? What stupid stuff has he done now?" He says slyly  
"It's a long list crocodile, it'll take an eternity" hook says  
"No remark? No insult?" Gold laughs "wow you really have lost your touch, haven't you. Literally, I mean I probably caused that, y'know the hand situation"   
Hook jumped up out of his chair and walked towards gold, I quickly ran to hook incase he started attacking him.  
"You have no right!" He growled at gold  
"You stole her away from me. From my family" gold argues  
"You have no idea what the full story was.... " hook sighs  
"Then enlighten me pirate!" Gold growls  
"I can't..." hook sighs and walks out of the building.

"What was all that about!?" I ask gold  
"Before I became rumplestiltskin, I was fighting in the war. My son was just about to be born so I broke my leg in order to see him... I was pardoned and seen as a coward but at least I had my family...." he sighs "I had my son and my wife Milah. But she ran off with hook. Hook humiliated me on his ship so I left and went to my son" 

How could Hook do that?


	8. Chapter 8

(HOOKS POV)  
It was the end of the day and I was sat at granny's. I shrugged off all of the questions about my arms and ignored the stares from the few people in there. I ordered my first drink. I rubbed my eyes with my hand before drinking. I put the now empty glass back down and I feel dizzy.

this isn't right... I'm not a lightweight and this is just one glass.

I stand up and immediately trip

Ruby walked over to m, looking worried

"Hook are you alright?" she asks, sitting me down

"No.. I.. I think someones messed with my drink...." I mutter looking at my glass to see a light purple glow that started emminating from the glass "crocodile..."

"Hook, just relax okay? I think someones put a spell on you right now" ruby says

"It was the bloody crocodile" I growl

"Who do you want me to call to come and get you?" she asks

"Call Charming" I say

"really? I would've thought emma, since you love her n all" Granny says handing me some water

"oh I do love emma, but just as a friend, to be honest I don't even sail my ship in those waters, don't worry though emma knows that" I say, taking a drink

"Wait you like guys?" granny asks as david walks in

"Yeah, how ironic, huh? a gay pirate" I laugh

"What happened to him?" david asks

"He says that gold put a spell on him, judging by the fact that he just came out to us, I'm guessing its a truth spell..." ruby says

"Wait what?" david asks

"Hook isn't a ladies man, more of a gentlemen kina guy" ruby explains

"okay then... well I should take him back to his ship before he says something else he'll regret in the morning" David says and helps me up "Thanks Ruby, Thanks Granny"

"Aye, thanks loves" I call out as david takes me out of the diner

huh, he looks a lil mad

"Whats got you so angry charming?"i ask, glancing up at him

"Gold told me what you did."

"oh..... "

"oh? That's all you can say?" he snaps

I start giggling at his idiocy before he dropped me on the floor

"Ow.... why did you do that mate?" I ask my face and side hurting from the impact of the road

"Why did I do that!? " he yells "why did you steal golds wife from him when he was left home alone with his child."

"Look just calm down mate and-" I slur

"Don't you mate me. I'm not your 'mate'" he says annoyed

I frown and look down at the pavement   
"I know your not my mate... no one is but that doesn't matter because I don't" I shrug

"That talk won't work on my, stop acting and tell me the truth."He huffs

"David why would I steal a married woman when it was her choice, I'm gay and she was well aware of that fact that I am" I say before coughing and trying to climb to my feet "also I'm kinda stuck telling the truth because I was spiked with a. Truth potion mixed with that numbing potion that I call alcohol"

I smile drunkenly before making my way towards my ship, swaying with every step  
I hear David sigh and walk off.   
'See he doesn't care at all about you' the doubts tell me   
I hear footsteps walk up behind me and I turn around in a drunken state to be met with a fist

I fall to the floor and look up to see Gold  
Kicks are flown at me and a few spells to make me feel pain for a short amount of time  
"That's for all those years and lies you've kept about Milah." He says and disappears

I lay there in pain and feel my eyes close...

I wish David was here.....


	9. Chapter 9

Davids POV

I get a call from ruby as I just go to open my front door  
I pick up   
"Hey ruby what's up?"  
'Hooks drink has been spiked with  some sort of potion and I think it was a truth one'  
"Why are you calling me about this? What other affects does it have?"  
'He's babbling a lot and can barely stand himself, I think the potion mixed with his alcohol and made him all muddled up in his already very muddled up head'  
"Why didn't you guys call Emma?"   
'I was going to but he says that he would want me to call you so... ya'  
"On my way now" I says and she hangs up

I walk to granny's to see Hook barely supporting himself at a stool with a cup of water infront of him and granny chatting to him

"Yeah, how ironic, huh? a gay pirate" hook laughs 

wait what

"wait what?" I ask

"hook isn't a ladies man, more of a gentlemen kinda guy" ruby explains

"okay then..." I say unsure of how to ready to... this situationwell "I should take him back to his ship before he says something else he'll regret in the morning"  
I help him up "Thanks Ruby, Thanks Granny"

"Aye thanks loves" hook slurred as we left the diner

I was still angry about what he had done  
Stealing a married woman.   
A woman away from her son and he husband.

Whats got you so angry charming?" he asks, glancing up me

"Gold told me what you did." I frown

"oh..... "

"oh? That's all you can say?" I snap

He started giggling, I bet he did t even feel sorry, I dropped him on the floor

"Ow.... why did you do that mate?" He asks, glancing up at me

"Why did I do that!? " I yell "why did you steal golds wife from him when he was left home alone with his child."

"Look just calm down mate and-" he slurred 

"Don't you mate me. I'm not your 'mate'" i say annoyed

He frowned and looked down at the pavement   
"I know your not my mate... no one is but that doesn't matter because I don't" he shrugged

'He's not making me feel bad for him.' I thought   
"That talk won't work on my, stop acting and tell me the truth."I huff

"David why would I steal a married woman when it was her choice, I'm gay and she was well aware of that fact that I am" he says before coughing and trying to climb to his feet "also I'm kinda stuck telling the truth because I was spiked with a. Truth potion mixed with that numbing potion that I call alcohol"

He smiled drunkenly before making his way towards his ship, swaying with every step  
I sighed and walked off.   
'I'm only trying make him see his actions were wrong.

I walk down the the street, passing Gold  
I glanced at him as he walked past me  
His hand was gripped tight on his cane and he walked with purpose  
I nodded a hello and he nodded back  
I went home and went to bed  
"Tomorrow at work isn't gonna be much fun" I said to no one in particular   
I dozed off, the pirates jacket staring at me.


	10. Chapter 10

(hooks POV)

'Why does my head hurt..  
It can't be a hangover, I don't get them anymore.  
So it's probably pain.  
But then why am I in pain!?  
Thoughts aren't that great are they, you answer yourself and then there's another question.  
Maybe I should open my eyes...'  
I slowly open my eyes, groaning a little at the brightness  
'Ok... it's day time.' I thought as I opened my eyes to see the sun staring back at me from behind a wall of clouds  
I struggle to push myself up and manage to get myself leaning on wall.  
I looked down at my appearance to see scrapes in places and my clothes were a bit roughed up.  
'Looks like I was attacked then' I clarified in my head  
I look at the now dirty bandages that are out in the open thanks to David.  
David...  
Oh yeah.. he's not my mate anymore, then again I guess he never was.  
It was just time going by before he left me.  
Now I only have Emma but she's the saviour with a family, and she only sees me as someone to save.  
I sighed to myself and looked at the time  
'Work in five minutes,fuck' I thought  
'I don't want to be late because then David has another reason to hate me, so I should get there now' I thought as my feet carried me off towards the station 'plus I need money to buy booze and bandages'   
Speaking of bandages, I need to change them so it looks like they're getting changed in the police station bathroom.   
I got to work just on time and saw David sat at his desk. He didn't even glance in my direction yet.  
Bathroom first.  
"I just need to go to the bathroom m- David" I smile, it's fake but he can't see it anyways.  
He nodded his head, still not looking up from his computer.  
I went to the bathroom and changed my bandages. I was about to leave when I caught myself in the mirror.  
"Bloody hell" I muttered  
The right side of my face was bruised and I had a few scratches

 

'There's the headache' I thought  
I can't cover this up so that means someone's gonna see it, that someone's gonna be David in case he looks at me.  
If David doesn't look at me then someone on the walk to the ship is sure as hell gonna see. Snow drops food off for David which means she might see and I don't know what time she's gonna come in so I can't hide in here when she arrives and I'm going into a panic attack..  
I felt my chest tighten as I struggled for my breath. Eyes watering, head aching. Thoughts clouding at the possibility that could happen. Each scenario worse than the last. I leant again the sink.  
Control it.  
Control it.  
You're being stupid and pathetic and need to get a grip.  
Control it.  
Stop this.  
I managed to get my breath back. Good. Now I can breathe. Get myself back to me. I wiped my eyes and stood properly.  
'Just a few more hours and it's back to the ship and being sad alone'  
I took a deep breath and then left the bathroom.  
I walked to my desk and sat down without a word said between David and I.  
I got to work.  
~• TimE SkiP•~  
A few hours later snow walked in.  
Shit.  
I tended up as she walked past me to David,  
Good.  
She gave him his food, they talked a while and she turned around to leave.  
She froze when she saw me, not good.  
"Oh my, hook what happened to you?" She asks, walking over to me. Definitely not good.  
This action caused David to look up , he looked shocked. Was it shocked at my appearance or shocked that snow is actually talking to me? I'm guessing that snow is actually talking to me.  
"Oh it's nothing.." I say in response to snow  
"Nothing? Hook you're all scratched up and bruised, that isn't nothing" she says, kindly.  
Kind, that's what she was. She was so warm hearted yet her spirit was that of bravery. That's probably why everyone likes her, well every one who isn't trying to kill us.  
"I just got attacked by someone I'm guessing" I shrugged  
"Your guessing? And anyways how did they jump you, you're a good fighter" she says, she's complimenting me, like I said she's kind  
"Well I was kinda drugged up in this truth potion at granny's so I wasn't in the state" I explain  
"Why didn't you call someone? You could've called Emma or me or David" she asks, she's type of kind that makes you tell her a lot of things.  
I glanced over at David to see his slightly guilty expression.   
"Oh" I say " I didn't want to bother you, plus I was pretty out of my mind."  
She frowned  
"You couldn't bother us, do you remember who it was?" She asks  
"I don't remember who attacked me but it could be anyone" I answer honestly.  
"Why don't we talk tonight?" She asks me hopeful.  
I can't say no to her, she's too much like a mother. And it's safe to say I have parent issues.  
"Alright, lets talk tonight" I agree  
"Ok, so would you like to talk at my place?" She smiled  
"If it quite alright with you I'd prefer my ship, I have things to sort out as well" I explain, 'id be more comfortable' I add in my head  
"Alright, I'll come over after you finish work" she smiled and walked out.  
I turned back away from where she was to see David looking-no staring at me. He notices I'm looking at him now and he turns his gaze to his desk.  
Like I suspected... he doesn't care.   
He probably angry and thinks I'm trying to get with snow becaus- oh wait. No.  He won't. No one will ever think that. No one will ever think that because I said I was gay to David. Not to mention I told ruby. And ruby is definitely gonna talk.  
blood hell this week hasn't been good at all.


	11. Chapter 11

David's POV  
Today is gonna be an awkward day, I'll be facing hook.   
I sighed and got out of bed, my gaze falling upon Hooks jacket, the thing that was hiding his bandages... I still don't know what there for yet...   
stop thinking about that pirate.  
I got ready and headed to work for an awkward day, a plan in mind  
I got a plan that's right  
I'm just going to ignore Hook and throw myself into my work, if he wants to talk I'll acknowledge him but I'm not being all pally with him.  
I get to work to find it empty, good, no awkwardly walking past his desk and him  
I get to my desk and sit down, leaning back in my chair a little  
I go on the computer and two minutes later he stumbled in, probably drunk from the night before.  
"I'm just going to go to the bathroom m- David" he say hurriedly covering up his error  
'Good, he is aware of what happened'  
I nodded my head, eyes fixed on the computer screen   
I heard his steps move to the bathroom door and the door open, close and lock  
He was taking a while, I bet he's just not wanting to see me.  
That's when I heard it, him. He sounded like he was panicking..? Was someone there with him, were they hurting him? I stood up and made my way to the door before I heard him stop.  
I heard him walking to the door so I hurriedly made my way to my desk and sat down, looking like nothing happened.   
'Why do I even care what's happening, it's probably nothing, probably just getting over a hangover' my thoughts battled out  
I shook my head a little and went back to work  
Snow will be here in a few hours and I get to avoid this situation....  
~•TiMe SkIp•~  
She's here, thank god no more awkward tension, just a nice chat with a friend. Good.  
She walks in with food from Granny's and smiled at me. She walked past Hook and over to me.   
"I brought you some food like normal" she smiled  
"Thanks, I genuinely would starve to death in here If you didn't bring me this" I laugh  
"Oh yeah. Because it's soooooo hard to make your own" she smirked   
"Yeah actually, it is" I challenged back  
"David I know children that pack their own lunches" she laughed  
Food. Something hook never has... but why. Why doesn't he eat at work, he's got to be hungry... unless he gets something at granny's.... no. I saw him the last night and he didn't have a plate, maybe he does at his ship. But there was no food there either when I went..  
S T O P -T H I N K I N G -A B O U T -H I M  
"Yeah well I'm no child snow" I say  
"Yeah, I'm not too sure about that" she smirked once more  
Soon enough she had to go  
"Alright, I gotta dash David" she says and turns to leave  
" Oh my, Hook! What happened?" She says worriedly  
Wait what..  
I looked up, holy shit. What happened to his face, someone hurt him. Who the HELL hurt him? His face, it's all bruised an scratched up, how did he do this from the two minute walk to his ship!?  
"Oh it's nothing.." He says, glancing away. He's lying.  
'Nothing? You're all beaten up, how is that nothing!?'  
"Nothing? Hook you're all scratched up and bruised, that isn't nothing" she says, kindly.  
'THANK YOU SNOW!'  
"I just got attacked by someone I'm guessing" He shrugged  
'he's GUESSING? How did this happen?'  
"Your guessing? And anyways how did they jump you, you're a good fighter" she says, she's complimenting him, she's trying to make him smile  
"Well I was kinda drugged up in this truth potion at granny's so I wasn't in the state" I explain  
'Oh my god... I did this, I let him go... he's gonna tell snow and she's gonna smack this shit outta me'  
"Why didn't you call someone? You could've called Emma or me or David" she asks, she's type of kind that makes you tell her a lot of things.  
'Oh my god.. I'm such an awful person... I let this happen to him.. I could've just let him walk to his ship with me but no I threw him away like trash and stormed off'  
He glances at me, pain was evident in his eyes.. I can't tell whether that's from his face or his heart...  
"Oh" he say s"I didn't want to bother you, plus I was pretty out of my mind."  
She frowned  
"You couldn't bother us, do you remember who it was?" She asks  
"I don't remember who attacked me but it could be anyone" he says, looking directly in her eyes. Truthful.  
"Why don't we talk tonight?" She asks him hopefully.  
I can see it in his eyes, he's not gonna say no to her, he cares to much.  
He cares to much.... that's why he lied for me.. that's why he was hiding this from me, that's why he's done this. Because he cares to much... and I've been sat here calling him heartless in my mind whilst he's got more heart than me.  
"Alright, lets talk tonight" he agrees  
"Ok, so would you like to talk at my place?" She smiled  
'It'll be his place. It's more comfortable for him there.. plus he has his alcohol... his happy drink...' I thought   
"If it quite alright with you I'd prefer my ship, I have things to sort out as well" He explains  
'I was right'  
"Alright, I'll come over after you finish work" she smiled and walked out.  
He looked towards me, his blue eyes locked into my green ones. I (gay*- from author here) panicked and looked away   
I can't look at him to know I led him to that, it's selfish I know but I seem to be on a selfish streak.  
'What if he tries to get with snow David?' My doubts say  
But he won't, for two reasons, he knows it'll hurt me and he doesn't swing that way.  
That must've been difficult, he told me and ruby and granny while he was drugged. He was made to do that and he had that taken from him. Ruby is gonna talk, she always does. The whole town probably knows by now, if she didn't say anything then some of the customers must've.  
He had her call me, he didn't ask Emma.. why me, why would he call me...  
He trusted me and I crushed his trust like it was nothing. I'm gonna make this right... I'll have to do it after Hook and snows talk... he needs to get some weight lifted off first before he's ready.  
This week hasn't been good at all..


	12. Chapter 12

Hooks POV

Five minutes until work ends  
God this day has been awkward  
I can't wait to go and drink myself to sleep   
Oh wait, snow is coming over to have a 'chat' which really means she's going to try to get me to tell her everything that's up with me and it's gonna be emotional... I don't do emotions.  
4 minutes  
David must be confused as to why I lied for him but what am I going to do? Throw him under the bus. I'm not that kind of person, mate or not, I won't do that to him.   
3 minutes  
Last night... it was my fault anyways. I could've just had ruby call Emma and none of this would've happened but I asked for David. I bothered him for no reason. I could've asked for Emma and I would've stayed mates with David and snow wouldn't be having an emotional talk with me tonight.  
2 minutes  
I need to hide my stuff so she doesn't realise what's wrong with me. I gotta fake it till I make it. That's the phrase right? Whatever. It doesn't matter, kinda like me.  
1 minute  
Time is going by slowly   
Seconds ticking by like they lasted an hour. I may be sounding dramatic but cmon I'm a pirate in leather with a hook, how am I not gonna be slightly dramatic?  
0 minutes  
I'm free to go  
Thank god  
I get up and get ready to leave, turning to leave a hand is placed on my shoulder  
This is David by Why is he getting my attention? Did he forget about something or does he need me to do something?  
I turn around to face him  
"Hey, Hook, how are you feeling?" He asks  
'Why do you care?'  
"Why do you care?"   
Shït did I just go and say my bloody thoughts aloud.   
"What do you mean, of course if care, id care if anyone was hurt" he frowned  
"I'm fine" I say averting my eyes "thanks for asking"  
And with that I left  
I need to get to the ship  
Hide everything suspicious  
Snow will be there soon   
I have 6 minutes if I run  
So I ran, I ran as best as I could because my ribs were hurting   
I got to my ship and went inside, I hid anything that looked bad. I went to the bathroom and hid the bandages and blades. The alcohol was alright because hello I'm a pirate.  
As I frantically ran around my shop to hide anything bad I heard her footsteps  
"Hook?" She called out  
I looked around, it's all good.  
"Come In snow" I say "I'm below deck"  
She walked down the steps  
I took a deep breath and smiled at her as she came into view  
"Snow, how are you?" I ask  
"I'm here to ask you that" she says, crossing her arms "and don't try that fake act with me."  
"Forever the observant" I smirked as she nodded  
"Right I'm pretty sure you know this is gonna be a deep talk so I'm telling you the three things to talk about and you tell me what order. We will talk about them all but you choose the order, got it"  
"Aye aye captain" I say with a mocked salute, her smiling at my joking  
"Right, 1) why have you changed so much, 2) what's with the bandages, 3) what's up with you and David?" She says "now which one first"  
I sighed  
"I'm gonna need a drink for this." I say and go and pour myself a glass as she sat down "right, lets start with one"  
"I'm all ears" she smiled as I sat down  
"So, I erm.... oh this is bloody hard" I laugh dryly " I'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time and I doubt I ever will be. I guess I've just gotten worse at hiding it here because everyone is so nice"  
"Why arent you happy?" She asks frowning  
"I guess it's just my thoughts, my past, because I'm such a monster." I mutter  
"I can't do anything about the past so what are your thoughts Hook" she asks  
"They're not good, not good at all... they make me not want to get up in the morning, sometimes I don't. They drive me to doubts and panicking and they make me hate myself more than I already do." I sighed, she'd be such a good interrogator, she's getting me to talk.  
"Is that why you've been so sad lately?" She asked  
I nodded "aye"  
"Right, I think that's enough for that, what's next" she says  
"3" I say "and how do you know that anyone happened between David and I?"  
"The tension in that station was so thick you'd need a chainsaw to cut it and David seemed just as shocked as me when he saw your face" she says  
"Right, well last night... things were said when I was under that potion. On both sides." I sigh  
"But you said you didn't call anyone" she says confused  
"I lied, I asked ruby to call David... why? I don't know.. I just wanted to. David found out about what happened with gold and I in the past and he was angry at me for it, rightfully so but it wasn't the correct story. It was from Golds view. So we argued when he was taking me back to the ship and he left. It was my fault. I was being a smart ass. I think he's still annoyed " I frowned  
"It's not your fault Hook, look, maybe it's fine. How can you be sure he isn't your friend anymore?" She questioned  
"He told me so. I called him mate and he said I shouldn't because well we arent mates anymore are we?" I say letting out a humourless laugh  
"Well you've still got me and Emma" she reassured   
"That I do, I have two of the strongest lasses in the world" I smile sadly   
"That you do" she smiled before turning serious "now your bandages"  
I sighed at that   
"Yes, those... that's much harder to explain... it'd be better if I showed you..." I sighed  
I slowly unraveled on of my arms, hearing a gasp from her as I did so  
"I know, Im an embarrassment" I mutter, not looking  
"You are no where near an embarrassment! You are one of the bravest and strongest people I know Hook" she says fiercely "what are you doing this with? Show me."  
"What's my nickname snow?" I say   
"What does that have to do with anything?" She huffs  
"Just tell me" I sighed   
"Hook." She says before realisation dawned on her "you do this with your own Hook don't you.."  
"Aye" I say, my eyes glazing over slightly  
I looked at her, she looked heartbroken  
"How have we not seen this?" She says to herself before turning to me once more "who knows"  
"No one, just you" I say "and I'd like to keep it like that, these marks and scars are mine, my stories and my pain and I think I deserve the right to choose who knows"  
"That you do hook, that you do" she says, I could see the way she looked when she said hook "y'know what, I'm not calling you Hook... I'm not good with that, it's not right for you. I'm calling you Killian and that's that."  
"That's fair snow" I smiled  
She walked up to me and gave me a hug   
"I'll see you tomorrow at the station" she says   
"See you then" I say as she starts to leave  
"Oh, and Killian , one more thing" she says, I turn around "I'll try and talk David round and so should you, you need him. I can tell and he needs you"  
And with that she left me to my own devices  
I finished my drink and went to bed, glad that someone knows. Someone is there for me to confide in and she's one of the kindest people I know.


	13. Chapter 13

David's POV

Five minutes until work ends  
God this day has been awkward  
I can't wait to go and figure a way to sort this out and of course to sleep   
I wonder how the talk with Snow will go for hook... why can't it be me and him talking..? Oh yeah, because I was ,as hook would put it, a bloody idiot  
4 minutes  
Why didn't he just throw me under the bus... he could've just tile snow and we could've settled everything. Why is he bottling this up?  
3 minutes  
Last night... it was my fault.  
I could've just took him home... I could've talked to him, got his side of the story... then We would be friends again and he wouldn't have to go through the emotional stuff that he hates with snow  
2 minutes  
I need a plan... what could i do. I need to talk to him without him looking worried or afraid. Jesus I was so cold to him. I might as well of stuck an ice pick through his heart. That's basically what I did isn't it?  
1 minute  
Time is going by slowly   
Seconds ticking by like they lasted an hour. I may be sounding dramatic but cmon I'm a prince that once got in a sword fight with a baby in one arm and holding a sword with the other!  
0 minutes  
Works over  
Good, now I can plan.  
I get up and get ready to leave, turning to leave a hand is placed on my shoulder  
I feel him tense up, he knows it's me and he's tensing up because I'm giving him attention, or trying to talk to him  
He turns to face me, not making direct eye contact  
"Hey, Hook, how are you feeling?" I ask  
"Why do you care?" He asks in response  
What does he mean, why would I not care!?  
"What do you mean, of course if care, id care if anyone was hurt" I frowned, hurt  
"I'm fine" He says averting his eyes "thanks for asking"  
And with that he left  
I stood there for a few moments, stunned.  
I then went home, I need to distract myself then I can work a way to make friends with hook again

-time skip-

I was sat on my couch, watching Tv to distract myself and it was far from working.  
'How could I be so cold like that, I literally threw him to the ground when he was vulnerable and didn't look back. He got the shït kicked outta him and then he tried to hide it from me and when he was finally caught by snow he didn't drop my name in his story. No, he made himself out to be weak and an idiot by acting like he couldn't call someone and didn't want to bother us.'  
"I need to make it up to him" I say and I got to my door to leave when I'm met with Snow, her hand raised about to knock, and a heartbroken and Angry look on her face.  
"Snow, why are y-" I start before getting cut off with a slap  
And let me tell you  
She hits HARD  
I stumbled back slightly, a stinging sensation on the side of my face  
"David you idiot! In the many many years I have known you I have never known you to be so hurtful towards someone who you called a friend!" She huffs, pushing her way in and slamming my front door shut, tears staring to go down her face  
I backed up with each step she took, she practically resonated anger with each step closer.  
It got to the point where I was sat in the couch and she was looming over me  
"He has gone through so much in his life , both fairytale and storyBrooke!" She snaps "people have died in his arms David! People he's loved and cared about as family and friends! Judging by the fact that he ousted himself via potion, I doubt he and Milan really have much of a relationship!"  
That's true...  
"You're right" I muttered  
"And another thing!- wait what?" She says  
"You're right, I fucked up big time, I was awful... I just don't know how I'm gonna apologise" I sighed  
"You talk to him. You become friends again and you be better at it. Even I have been an awful friend to him, everyone has. We haven't noticed things and if we have we never mentioned it and we should've. Because it's been destroying him." She frowns  
I open my mouth to question what she means by that but she cuts me off   
"That's all I can say, I swore to Killian I wouldn't say a thing about anything and I've already said too much" she says  
"Since when do you call hook Killian?" I ask  
She looked sick when I asked that  
"I just can't call him hook again, it's just- I can't." She says   
"Whatever you do next will decide where your friendship with Killian will go" she says "so be wary of that"  
"I will" I nodded "I'll talk to him tomorrow"  
"Good. And good night." She says and walks to the front door  
As she opens it she glances back   
"Sorry about the slap, you'll understand at some point" she says and she leaves, gently closing the door behind her this time  
She left me with a lot of questions and a lot of things to think about


	14. Chapter 14

David's POV

Five minutes until work ends  
God this day has been awkward  
I can't wait to go and figure a way to sort this out and of course to sleep   
I wonder how the talk with Snow will go for hook... why can't it be me and him talking..? Oh yeah, because I was ,as hook would put it, a bloody idiot  
4 minutes  
Why didn't he just throw me under the bus... he could've just tile snow and we could've settled everything. Why is he bottling this up?  
3 minutes  
Last night... it was my fault.  
I could've just took him home... I could've talked to him, got his side of the story... then We would be friends again and he wouldn't have to go through the emotional stuff that he hates with snow  
2 minutes  
I need a plan... what could i do. I need to talk to him without him looking worried or afraid. Jesus I was so cold to him. I might as well of stuck an ice pick through his heart. That's basically what I did isn't it?  
1 minute  
Time is going by slowly   
Seconds ticking by like they lasted an hour. I may be sounding dramatic but cmon I'm a prince that once got in a sword fight with a baby in one arm and holding a sword with the other!  
0 minutes  
Works over  
Good, now I can plan.  
I get up and get ready to leave, turning to leave a hand is placed on my shoulder  
I feel him tense up, he knows it's me and he's tensing up because I'm giving him attention, or trying to talk to him  
He turns to face me, not making direct eye contact  
"Hey, Hook, how are you feeling?" I ask  
"Why do you care?" He asks in response  
What does he mean, why would I not care!?  
"What do you mean, of course if care, id care if anyone was hurt" I frowned, hurt  
"I'm fine" He says averting his eyes "thanks for asking"  
And with that he left  
I stood there for a few moments, stunned.  
I then went home, I need to distract myself then I can work a way to make friends with hook again

-time skip-

I was sat on my couch, watching Tv to distract myself and it was far from working.  
'How could I be so cold like that, I literally threw him to the ground when he was vulnerable and didn't look back. He got the shït kicked outta him and then he tried to hide it from me and when he was finally caught by snow he didn't drop my name in his story. No, he made himself out to be weak and an idiot by acting like he couldn't call someone and didn't want to bother us.'  
"I need to make it up to him" I say and I got to my door to leave when I'm met with Snow, her hand raised about to knock, and a heartbroken and Angry look on her face.  
"Snow, why are y-" I start before getting cut off with a slap  
And let me tell you  
She hits HARD  
I stumbled back slightly, a stinging sensation on the side of my face  
"David you idiot! In the many many years I have known you I have never known you to be so hurtful towards someone who you called a friend!" She huffs, pushing her way in and slamming my front door shut, tears staring to go down her face  
I backed up with each step she took, she practically resonated anger with each step closer.  
It got to the point where I was sat in the couch and she was looming over me  
"He has gone through so much in his life , both fairytale and storyBrooke!" She snaps "people have died in his arms David! People he's loved and cared about as family and friends! Judging by the fact that he ousted himself via potion, I doubt he and Milan really have much of a relationship!"  
That's true...  
"You're right" I muttered  
"And another thing!- wait what?" She says  
"You're right, I fucked up big time, I was awful... I just don't know how I'm gonna apologise" I sighed  
"You talk to him. You become friends again and you be better at it. Even I have been an awful friend to him, everyone has. We haven't noticed things and if we have we never mentioned it and we should've. Because it's been destroying him." She frowns  
I open my mouth to question what she means by that but she cuts me off   
"That's all I can say, I swore to Killian I wouldn't say a thing about anything and I've already said too much" she says  
"Since when do you call hook Killian?" I ask  
She looked sick when I asked that  
"I just can't call him hook again, it's just- I can't." She says   
"Whatever you do next will decide where your friendship with Killian will go" she says "so be wary of that"  
"I will" I nodded "I'll talk to him tomorrow"  
"Good. And good night." She says and walks to the front door  
As she opens it she glances back   
"Sorry about the slap, you'll understand at some point" she says and she leaves, gently closing the door behind her this time  
She left me with a lot of questions and a lot of things to think about


	15. Chapter 15

Hooks POV  
I woke up  
And by that I mean I actually woke up, no nightmares or a sleepless drunken night.  
A weight being lifted off of my shoulders from the night before, thanks to snow.  
I have a friend now, someone who is kind and caring and doesn't see me as a project to work on.. someone who doesn't judge me for my past.  
A smile grew on my face, bloody hell.   
I hope she won't leave me like everyone else, she might find out something about me and ignore me... but she doesn't care about my past.  
It's fine.  
I'm fine.  
Well not really but Y'know, whatever.  
Last day of work for the week and then snow and Emma will be taking over for the weekend.  
It's a pretty good system to be honest.  
Plus the air conditioning will be fixed today so then I can wear my jacked and not overhea- wait my jacket  
Where is it?  
Oh shit David has it still!  
He's probably thrown it in the trash...  
I'll have to ask Snow to check with him for me  
God this is what it's come to?  
My once mate who I laughed with everyday and talked to is now getting a message from me through another person.  
Ignore the thought Killian  
I checked the time to see it was a lot earlier than I'd normally be up for work so I have some time.  
That's good.  
I remained lay I my bed, staring at my ceiling as the sun slowly shone through the small window  
I pulled the covers over me, remaining warm, with only my head out  
The soft lapping of the waves sounded as they hit the side of the ship, making it rock ever so slightly like a mother rocking her newly born child  
The footsteps sounding above me on the top deck and the calling of my name-  
Who the bloody hell is that?  
Is it snow?  
No it can't be her footsteps are much lighter and her voice isn't like that  
I heard the footsteps grow closer and the shouting die down   
I bury my head in my pillow in annoyance  
Is it someone coming to kill me?  
Finally.  
I heard the footsteps stop at the end of my bed  
And then silence  
Perhaps they think I'm asleep  
"If you're here to kill me, please just get it over with" I sigh, my voice muffled from the pillow

"I'm not here to kill you, Hook" it's David  
I jump slightly and turn around, still covered by my blankets  
Shit shit shit why is he here  
I could tell the panic on my face was evident as David gave me a guilty look  
He also stared at the bruise on the side of my face and the few scratches along with it  
There was an awkward silence where neither of us knew what to do  
"I've erm.. brought your jacket back" he says, breaking the silence but not the awkwardness  
I didn't even notice he brought it  
He placed it on the edge of the bed  
"Thanks" I mutter, glancing down  
More silence  
"I'm sorry"we say in unison  
"Why are you apologising?" We day in unison once again  
"You go first" I say quickly before he could get another word in, why is he apologising to me?  
"Fair enough" he says, giving a classic charming smile "but why wouldn't I be apologising to you? I was awful to you and didn't listen to your side of the story"   
"But i shouldn't have called you, I should've kept an eye on my drink better, I should've protected my self better against whoever beat the shit outta me and I shouldn't have stole golds wife from him" I ramble, slowly catching my breathe from the small outburst  
He looked at me in disbelief  
"What did I do wrong?" I ask, tilting my head slightly in confusion  
"You- What? You've done nothing wrong hook. My god. I'm the one in the wrong, I should've made sure you got home safe before I left, I should've sat down with you and asked what happened with you and Milah. You didn't steal anyone. She ran away with you willingly and seeing as you outed yourself at the diner under that terrible truth potion, I'd say you and her were great friends. Gold has it twisted in his own head and if he really loved her he wouldn't have killed her in such a horrible way" he says, face serious yet seemingly exasperated   
"You really mean that?" I ask, unsure if this was a trick  
"Of course I mean that hook, I mean that with every fibre of my being. I'm so sorry and I want to be friends again" he says "can we?"  
"Of course. I never wanted to fall out" I smile  
"Good, now get dressed so we can go to work" he smiles before smirking and adding on "mate"  
"Alright then, mate" I smirk back  
I got out of bed and sorted the covers out so they were good enough.  
I turned to David to see him stood there in shock  
"Mate? You alright?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hook... what happened to your arms......?"


	16. Chapter 16

Davids POV  
I hadn't slept all night.  
The guilt being on my shoulders like a heavy weight.  
God what have I done...  
There was still a little redness on my face from where snow slapped me but that wasn't what was bothering me  
What was bothering me was that I just possibly- possibly? I meant I just totally destroyed my best friend.  
His face- god why didn't I just take him home!  
Never mind that  
I said I would fix things today and fix things I shall  
It's not fine what I did   
He's not fine because if it  
It's the Last day of work for the week and then snow and Emma will be taking over for the weekend.  
I'm glad, I'll spend the weekend trying to make better friends with Hook again.  
At least the air conditioning will be fixed when we get back  
But I may not get an answer about the bandages on because he'll just cover them with his jacket and act like they were never there  
Oh shit!  
His jacket!  
I still have it!  
There's a not so awkward start to a conversation  
I went and got it from the rack where it was carefully hung up  
I didn't want it to rip or get messed up or anything because its his favourite jacket and it's also pretty awesome  
I headed out my home, locking the door and made my way to the Jolly Roger   
(A/N I yelled ROLLY JOGER after this btw XD)  
This is what it's come down to now  
My once friend who I laughed with everyday and talked to is now getting a well deserved apology from me- the friend who practically kicked him to the curb  
It was early- hopefully he'll be up  
If not then I'll leave a note to come and meet me or something or talk to him at work  
I walked across the docks, leather jacket draped over one arm  
I looked over at the beautiful ship before me, staring at the wood between me and the ship.  
I took a deep breath as the waves lapped against the side of the ship  
I took my steps onto the deck   
"Hook?" I called out to let him know someone was here  
Maybe he's in his quarters  
I stopped calling for him as I made my way to the door of his quarters  
I walked in to be met with Hook wrapped in his blankets, head buried in his pillow  
To be honest, he looked pretty cute  
Maybe he is sleeping  
I stood for a moment thinking of what to do  
"If you're here to kill me, please just get it over with" I hear him sigh, his voice muffled from the pillow  
"I'm not here to kill you, Hook" i say, giving a smile though he couldn't see it  
I watched him jump up and turn around, blankets still covering him  
The panic on his face tugged at my heart strings  
God what did I do..  
My eyes drifted to the bruising on his face, I hadn't seen it this closely before- Jesus, it must ache  
There was an awkward silence where neither of us knew what to do  
"I've erm.. brought your jacket back" I say, breaking the silence but not the awkwardness  
He looked shocked- I bet he didn't even realise I had it  
I placed it on the edge of the bed  
"Thanks" he muttered, eyes averting my gaze  
More silence... fun  
"I'm sorry"we say in unison  
"Why are you apologising?" We say in unison once again  
"You go first" He says quickly before I could get another word in- sneaky.  
"Fair enough" I say,smiling "but why wouldn't I be apologising to you? I was awful to you and didn't listen to your side of the story"   
"But i shouldn't have called you, I should've kept an eye on my drink better, I should've protected my self better against whoever beat the shit outta me and I shouldn't have stole golds wife from him" He rambled, slowly catching my breathe from the small outburst  
I was in disbelief  
He can't really think this was all his fault...  
"What did I do wrong?" He asks, tilting his head slightly in confusion  
He looked like a puppy- I would normally tease him for it if they This was a different circumstance  
"You- What? You've done nothing wrong hook. My god. I'm the one in the wrong, I should've made sure you got home safe before I left, I should've sat down with you and asked what happened with you and Milah. You didn't steal anyone. She ran away with you willingly and seeing as you outed yourself at the diner under that terrible truth potion, I'd say you and her were great friends. Gold has it twisted in his own head and if he really loved her he wouldn't have killed her in such a horrible way" I say, my face was stern and serious but I felt exasperated with the fact he thought he was to blame  
"You really mean that?" He asks, apprehensive   
Jesus Hook... what happened to you to make you think that Someone would build you up only to break you down again..  
"Of course I mean that hook, I mean that with every fibre of my being. I'm so sorry and I want to be friends again" I apologise "can we?"  
"Of course. I never wanted to fall out" He says, smiling his classic smug smile  
"Good, now get dressed so we can go to work" i smiled before smirking and adding on "mate"  
"Alright then, mate" he smirked back  
I was walking to the door and heard as He got out of bed and sorted the covers out  
I was about to suggest we should hang out this weekend, turning around when I stopped in my tracks.  
His arms...  
No bandages- just scarring  
Old ones, new ones, more cuts than skin on both arms  
My breath hitched in my throat  
"Mate? You alright?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows  
...  
"Hook... what happened to your arms......?" I push out   
...

Panic rose in his face, skin paling slightly  
"I- erm... it was just an- an accident" he stuttered out, eyes glancing away  
He's lying  
"They look like they were done on purpose. They look self inflicted"

Then it all hit me at once  
Everything that has happened  
The things I've just brushed over  
~  
"Heeeeeya charming" Hook smiled drunkenly  
I take the bottle off of him, he's drank 3/4 of whiskey.

"Pleeeeeaaaase. I need to feel numb" Hook slurs  
I froze in shock

"Please don't leave" hook pleads "I hate being lonely...."  
His bright blue eyes showed pure sadness... 

Hook moved back more, leaning on the counter  
"Don't" He says and i stop unwrapping the bandages

Hook frowns and looks down at the pavement  
"I know your not my mate... no one is but that doesn't matter because I don't" He shrugs

Snow, her hand raised about to knock, and a heartbroken and Angry look on her face.  
"Snow, why are y-" I start before getting cut off with a slap

"David you idiot! In the many many years I have known you I have never known you to be so hurtful towards someone who you called a friend!" Snow huffs, pushing her way in and slamming my front door shut, tears staring to go down her face

"We haven't noticed things and if we have we never mentioned it and we should've. Because it's been destroying him" snow explains

"Since when do you call hook Killian?" I ask  
She looked sick when I asked that  
"I just can't call him hook again, it's just- I can't." Snow says 

"Sorry about the slap, you'll understand at some point" Snow says and she leaves  
~

Oh snow... I understand now  
"You're- you're not okay are you Hook?" I ask softly  
He looks at me, frozen still like a deer in headlights  
Tears welling up in his eyes  
I took a few steps closer, standing infront of him now  
"Killian, it's okay, you don't have to hide your sadness- I'm here for you" I reassured, giving him a kind smile  
Then the dam broke  
Tears fell down his face as he leant forwards and hugged me  
My heartstrings tugged harder and I hugged him back   
I quickly sent a text to snow and Emma   
'Hook and I can't come in today. Personal'  
I put my phone back in my pocket and stayed in the hug as he cried quietly  
Quietly.  
He's crying quietly.  
Isn't that just the icing on the cake  
He's taught himself to cry quietly

 

That's just the icing on the cake and cherry on fucking top


End file.
